


Tan desesperados como antes

by la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias/pseuds/la_doncella_de_las_mil_historias
Summary: Eran dos necesitados de amor que por casualidades de la vida cruzaron caminos. Cuando Furihata Kouki comprendió que eso nunca sería suficiente fue demasiado tarde.





	Tan desesperados como antes

**Author's Note:**

> Este podría ser un resumen general de un serie que estoy estructurando todavía, sin embargo estaba ansiosa por saber si la idea sería bien aceptada dado el choque de las parejas principales y el hecho de que es un triángulo amoroso, bueno, como sea, espero les guste.

[ **Tan desesperados como antes** ]

* * *

 

2:16 a.m. y la sesión de esa noche había terminado. Akashi-san se apartó, vistiéndose en un silencio cruel; entre las sabanas frías ya no había nada que pudiera interesarle, ni siquiera yo.

—Debo parecerle lamentable, Akashi-san —lo afirmé porque preguntarlo no sería menos que estúpido.

—Te equivocas —dijo simplemente, su imponente silueta deslizándose, alejándose de mí entre la oscuridad y los destellos de una ciudad nocturna. Lo sentía tan inalcanzable, tan bello.

—Si usted lo dice debe ser cierto.

—Por supuesto, Kouki —y tomó su lugar de cada noche, hundido en la frustración de ese solitario sofá, ausente, incluso soñador.

Ansié tanto uno de sus compasivos besos, sin embargo, sacié mi hambre venerando la piel expuesta de su pecho, iluminado por la luz de una flama dorada que se detuvo justo antes de acariciar el cigarro que sus labios sostenían con tanta persuasión.

Akashi-san dudó por culpa de un recuerdo que también me fastidió.

_“Akashi-kun debería dejar eso, le hace daño”_

El cigarro fue olvidado sobre el cenicero. Porque cuando se trata de ese bonito color azul, Akashi-san solo puede ser evidente y miserable, un hombre arruinado por el amor.

—¿Qué ha hecho con usted, Akashi-san?

—Lo lamento, Kouki —de esa manera, culpable y frustrada, ensartó mi corazón una vez más —lamento no poder darte lo que buscas.

—Lamento no ser él.

Y nuestra miseria continuó.

Cada noche, siendo tomado por el gentil Akashi-san, abrazándome entre necesitados sollozos, susurrando con violento amor un nombre que no era el mío.


End file.
